howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3
"Enemy of My Enemy" Enemy of my Enemeytwo.jpg Enemy of my Enemeyone.jpg Enemy of my Enemeythree.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-hiccstrid1.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2hiccstrid2.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2hiccstrid3.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2hiccstrid4.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2hicctooth.jpg HT.png ToothlessInjured.jpeg Enemy of my Enemey-2calmdownhiccup.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-21.jpg tumblr_o9gdv76Zrv1ub5mbwo3_1280.png Enemy of my Enemey-22.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-26.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-25.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2tryingtokilldagur.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2killdagur.jpg Hiccup Dagur Captured.jpg Part- of the dragon hunters.png Enemy of my Enemey-2brand.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2escape.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2smile.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2forgive.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2hictooth3.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2friends.jpg hictooth224.jpg HiccupandToothless(12).png EnemyofmyEnemy(5).jpeg EnemyofmyEnemy(3).jpeg EnemyofmyEnemy(2).jpeg EnemyofmyEnemy.jpeg HiccupandToothless(32).jpeg ToothlessArmor(3).png HiccupandToothless(48).png HiccupandToothless(47).png HiccupandToothless(46).png HiccupandToothless(45).png HiccupandToothless(43).png HiccupandToothless(42).png HiccupandToothless(41).png HiccupandToothless(40).png HiccupandToothless(39).png HiccupandToothless(38).png HiccupandToothless(37).png HiccupandToothless(36).png EnemyofmyEnemy(7).jpeg HiccupandToothless(263).PNG DD S4 RttE E1 0517.jpg DD S4 RttE E1 0510.jpg DD S4 RttE E1 0509.jpg DD S4 RttE E1 0492.jpg DD S4 RttE E1 0491.jpg DD S4 RttE E1 0490.jpg DD S4 RttE E1 0483.jpg DD S4 RttE E1 0480.jpg DD S4 RttE E1 0405.jpg DD S4 RttE E1 0329.jpg EnemyOfMyEnemy-DHcommander7.PNG EnemyOfMyEnemy-WaterHiccup1.PNG EnemyOfMyEnemy-WaterHiccup2.PNG "Crash Course" Crash Coursegeeks.jpg Crash Coursegeeks2.jpg slimedhiccstrid.jpg Crash Coursesnothic.jpg Crash Coursefriends.jpg Crash Coursepunch.jpg Crash Courseproudofsnotlout.jpg Crash Courseend.jpg HiccupRttE.png HiccupandToothless(136).png HiccupandToothless(135).png HiccupandToothless(134).png HiccupandToothless(220).png Cavern Crasher 113.png Cavern Crasher 112.png Cavern Crasher 110.png Cavern Crasher 109.png Cavern Crasher 108.png Cavern Crasher 117.png Cavern Crasher 116.png Cavern Crasher 231.png Cavern Crasher 229.png Cavern Crasher 226.png Cavern Crasher 225.png Cavern Crasher 224.png Cavern Crasher 223.png Cavern Crasher 222.png Cavern Crasher 221.png Cavern Crasher 220.png Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 16.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 15.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 14.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 13.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 12.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 6.jpg "Follow the Leader" Follow the Leaderhicc1.jpg Hicc.jpg Follow the Leaderhiccstrid2.jpg Follow the Leaderhiccstrid.jpg Follow the Leadermadhiccstrid.jpg Follow the Leadermadhicc.jpg Follow the Leaderdisappointed.jpg Follow the Leaderdadcup.jpg Follow the Leader-1.jpg Follow the Leader-2.jpg Follow the Leader-hiccsnot.jpg Follow the Leader-tro.jpg Follow the Leader-snot.jpg hug.jpg Follow the Leader-fishast.jpg Follow the Leader-hicaxe.jpg HiccupandToothless(152).png HiccupandToothless(259).PNG HiccupandToothless(258).PNG "Turn and Burn" Turn and Burn1.jpg Turn and Burn2.jpg Turn and Burn4.jpg Turn and Burn7.jpg Turn and Burn8.jpg Turn and Burn9.jpg Turn and Burn10.jpg Turn and Burn14.jpg Turn and Burn12.jpg Turn and Burn11.jpg HiccupandToothless(151).png HiccupandToothless(150).png HiccupandToothless(149).png HiccupandToothless(148).png HiccupandToothless(147).png HiccupandToothless(146).png Kingstail 106.png Kingstail 105.png Kingstail 140.png Kingstail 136.png Kingstail 135.png Kingstail 172.png Kingstail 170.png Kingstail 169.png Skullcrusher 148.png Skullcrusher 147.png Skullcrusher 203.png Skullcrusher 202.png Skullcrusher 201.png Skullcrusher 199.png Skullcrusher 195.png Skullcrusher 220.png Skullcrusher 216.png Skullcrusher 212.png Skullcrusher 211.png Skullcrusher 210.png Skullcrusher 209.png Skullcrusher 208.png Skullcrusher 207.png Skullcrusher 205.png Skullcrusher 204.png Yakkity 6.png "Buffalord Soldier" Buffalord Soldiorone.jpg Buffalord Soldiortwo.jpg Hiccup asking Astrid what is wrong.jpg Hiccup walking up to Astrid.jpg Are you sure you're okay.jpg Yeah, I'm fine.jpg After Astrid says I'm fine.jpg Buffalord Soldiorthree.jpg Buffalord Soldiorfour.jpg Hiccup having caught Astrid as she fell.jpg Buffalord Soldiorfive.jpg Buffalord Soldiorseven.jpg Buffalord Soldioreight.jpg Buffalord Soldior11.jpg Hiccup catches Astrid again.jpg Hiccup having caught Astrid again.jpg Hiccup holding Astrid Buffalord Soldier.jpg Hiccup putting Astrid down.jpg I can't imagine a world without you.jpg I can't imagine a world without you 2.jpg Nothing's happening.jpg Something's wrong Buffalord Soldier.jpg The buffalord saliva.jpg The herbs.jpg So we just need it.jpg Hang in there Astrid.jpg Just a little longer.jpg Please, for me.jpg Buffalord Soldior13.jpg Buffalord Soldior14.jpg Buffalord Soldior15.jpg Hiccup just about to feed Asyrid the green solution.jpg Hiccup feeding Astrid the green solution.jpg It's working.jpg Hiccup catches Astrid for the third time.jpg Hiccup and Astrid after Hiccup catches Astrid.jpg Hiccup having heard what Astrid said.jpg It's no big deal.jpg You'd have done the same for me.jpg Hiccup smiling at what Astrid just said.jpg Hiccup and Astrid smiling at each other.jpg HiccupandToothless(139).png HiccupandToothless(235).png HiccupandToothless(234).png HiccupandToothless(233).png Buffalord 27.png Buffalord 26.png Buffalord 25.png Buffalord 24.png Buffalord 40.png Buffalord 38.png Buffalord 37.png Buffalord 35.png Buffalord 75.png Buffalord 72.png Buffalord 70.png Buffalord 69.png Buffalord 61.png Buffalord 60.png Buffalord 59.png Buffalord 57.png Buffalord 56.png buffalordangryhiccup.png Buffalord 98.png Buffalord 97.png Buffalord 95.png Buffalord 87.png Buffalord 78.png Buffalord 76.png "A Grim Retreat" A Grim Retreat1.jpg A Grim Retreat2.jpg tumblr_o9i1d3WCMi1ub5mbwo2_1280.png A Grim Retreat4.jpg A Grim Retreat5.jpg A Grim Retreat6.jpg A Grim Retreat9.jpg A Grim Retreat10.jpg A Grim Retreat11.jpg A Grim Retreat14.jpg A Grim Retreat16.jpg A Grim Retreat19.jpg A Grim Retreat20.jpg ruffontoothlessforthefirsttime.jpg A Grim Retreat23.jpg A Grim Retreat25.jpg A Grim Retreat26.jpg A Grim Retreat29.jpg A Grim Retreat30.jpg A Grim Retreat39.jpg GrimRetreat.png HiccupandToothless(72).png HiccupandToothless(71).png HiccupandToothless(70).png HiccupandToothless(69).png HiccupandToothless(68).png HiccupandToothless(67).png HiccupandToothless(66).png HiccupandToothless(65).png HiccupandToothless(64).png HiccupandToothless(63).png HiccupandToothless(62).png HiccupandToothless(61).png HiccupandToothless(60).png HiccupandToothless(44).png HiccupandToothless(219).png HiccupandToothless(272).PNG AGrimRetreat.PNG AGrimRetreat-Map.JPG AGrimRetreat-Grimora1.PNG "To Heather or Not to Heather" Hiccstrid701.jpg Suspicious.png Toheathtwo.jpg Hiccupwantstoknow.jpg Itsheather.jpg Toheathfive.jpg Rude.jpg Noprivacy.jpg Back@theedge.png Tumblr o9alddJmu61rkiqugo1 1280.jpg Toheath24.jpg Fingercup.jpg BecomeADragonRider.png Flyingpractice.png Heather&hiccup.png Toheath29.jpg Toheath36.jpg Mistake.png Hiccup .jpeg Hiccstrid3072.jpg Hiccstrid704.jpg Hiccstrid701signal.jpg Dagurlettertohicc.jpg "Stryke Out" Stryke Out1.jpg trapped.png dragonrootgas.png dragonrootgas2.png dragonrootgas3.png thereyouarebud.png chained.png HiccupandToothless(73).png HiccupGlare.png HiccupToothlessCaptured.png forcedtofight.png HiccupandToothless(74).png HiccupandToothless(75).png gottabackoff.png HiccupandToothless(76).png HiccupandToothless(77).png HiccupandToothless(78).png leguses.png deliciousrock.png hiccupdefendingtoothless.png shovedaside.png HiccuptendingtoToohtless.png doubleglare.png NotLoseAnotherLimb.png Astrid running towards Hiccup Stryke Out.jpg Astrid just about to hug Hiccup.jpg Astrid as she starts hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Hiccup hugging.jpg Oh thank thor.jpg Thank thor your okay.jpg tailslice.png oh-no.png ThisEndsNow.png ThisEndsNow2.png TS 58.png TS 59.png togetheragain.png Stryke Out19.jpg TS 68.png TS 69.png TS 70.png TS 71.png TS 72.png HiccupandToothless(80).png HiccupandToothless(79).png Whip-slash 34.png Whip-slash 33.png Whip-slash 32.png Whip-slash 31.png Whip-slash 30.png Whip-slash 29.png Whip-slash 28.png Whip-slash 27.png Whip-slash 26.png Whip-slash 25.png Whip-slash 24.png Whip-slash 23.png Whip-slash 20.png Whip-slash 19.png Whip-slash 18.png Whip-slash 17.png Whip-slash 15.png Whip-slash 14.png Whip-slash 13.png Whip-slash 10.png Whip-slash 8.png Steeltrap 6.png Steeltrap 4.png Steeltrap 3.png Steeltrap 2.png Steeltrap 1.png Fighter Razorwhip 095.png "Tone Death" ToneDeath.png Tone Deathgang.jpg Tone Deathloud.jpg Tone Death1.jpg Hiccup&Chicken.png Tone Deathknife.jpg Tone Death2.jpg HiccupandToothless(132).png HiccupandToothless(11).png HiccupandToothless(49).png HiccTooth.png HiccupandToothless(50).png HiccupandToothless(52).png DD_S4_RttE_E9_0351.jpg HiccupandToothless(133).png Tone Deathearplugs.jpg Tone Death6.jpg Tone Deathhiccstridsmile.jpg HiccupandToothless(53).png HiccupandToothless(54).png HiccupandToothless(55).png HiccupandToothless(56).png HiccupandToothless(57).png DD_S4_RttE_E9_0562.jpg Tone Deathsword.jpg Dragonblade.PNG I think their bonding.PNG "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" Between a Rock and a Hard Place3.jpg DD_S4_RttE_E10_0134.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place4.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place5.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place7.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place10.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place12.jpg HiccupandToothless(31).jpeg HiccupandToothless(30).jpeg HiccupandToothless(35).png HiccupandToothless(34).png HiccupandToothless(33).png HiccupandToothless(86).png HiccupandToothless(85).png HiccupandToothless(84).png HiccupandToothless(270).PNG "Family on the Edge" HiccupandToothless(35).jpeg FamilyontheEdge(11).jpeg FamilyontheEdge(7).jpeg FamilyontheEdge(3).jpeg FamilyontheEdge.jpeg Family On the Edgefine.jpg Family On the Edgeawkwardhug.jpg FamilyontheEdge(13).jpeg Family On the Edgelaugh2.jpg FamilyontheEdge(14).jpeg Family On the Edgeshattermaster.jpg HiccupandToothless(17).jpeg FamilyontheEdge(9).jpeg FamilyontheEdge(4).png FamilyontheEdge(10).jpeg Family On the Edgerufftuff.jpg Youreteachinhimtoride.jpg finger.jpg Family On the Edgeguily.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid2.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid.jpg FamilyontheEdge(5).jpeg FamilyontheEdge(4).jpeg Family On the Edgegroup.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid3.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid4.jpg tumblr_oc2sgwhnMc1ub5mbwo7_1280.png Family On the Edgehiccstrid6.jpg Family On the Edgeheadhand.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid8.jpg Family On the Edgereally.jpg Family On the Edgebonding.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid9.jpg Family On the Edge10.jpg Tumblr oc2teh7FFC1ub5mbwo2 1280.png Family On the Edgelockupdag.jpg Family On the Edgeescaped.jpg dagr.jpg HiccupandToothless(36).jpeg HiccupandToothless(26).jpeg HiccupUpset.jpeg Family On the Edgedagurdeath2.jpg "Last Auction Heroes" Last Auction Heroesjohann.jpg Last Auction Heroes2.jpg DD S4 RttE E12 0045.jpg DD S4 RttE E12 0046.jpg Tumblr oc2u3yPb4S1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Last Auction Heroes5.jpg Last Auction Heroes6.jpg Tumblr oc2u3yPb4S1ub5mbwo3 1280.png HiccupandToothless(216).png HiccupandToothless(215).png HiccupandToothless(214).png HiccupandToothless(213).png Faces.png LastAuctionHeroes(2).png Tumblr oc2u3yPb4S1ub5mbwo4 1280.png nines03.jpg Last Auction Heroes9.jpg Last Auction Heroes10.jpg LastAuctionHeroes(3).png DD S4 RttE E12 0336.jpg LastAuctionHeroes(4).png ones03.jpg twos03.jpg threes03.jpg fours04.jpg fives03.jpg sixs03.jpg sevens03.jpg eights03.jpg Last Auction Heroes13.jpg Last Auction Heroes14.jpg The gang.png HiccupandToothless(59).png HiccupandToothless(58).png drowning1.jpg drowning2.jpg drowning3.jpg drowning4.jpg drowning5.jpg Wet hiccup.png drowning6.jpg drowning8.jpg Last Auction Heroes19.jpg Last Auction Heroes22.jpg Skullcrusher 234.png Skullcrusher 233.png "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1" Defenders of the Wing Part 12.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 13.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 19.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 116.jpg DD_S4_RttE_E13_0066.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 120.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 121.jpg DD_S4_RttE_E13_0096.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 123.jpg DD_S4_RttE_E13_0124.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 125.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 126.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 127.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 129.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 130.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 133.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 134.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 135.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 136.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 139.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 140.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 143.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 144.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 147.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 148.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 153.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 156.jpg HiccupandToothless(24).jpeg HiccupandToothless(23).jpeg HiccupandToothless(15).jpeg HiccupandToothless.jpeg HiccupandToothless(18).jpeg Defenders of the Wing Part 174.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 176.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 178.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 179.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 180.jpg HiccupRttE.jpeg HiccupandToothless(140).png Blue Oleander 31.png Blue Oleander 29.png Blue Oleander 28.png DotWPt1-Spyglass.PNG DotWPt1-HiccupTuffnut1.PNG DotWPt1-HiccupTuffnut2.PNG Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3